Proposition
by amashies
Summary: She made him a silly proposition, expecting him to not take it seriously. But he did.


Something I wrote last night~ take it as a late Christmas themed (short) one-shot~ Rated T because, well, it contains minor suggestive adult themes.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Proposition**

**::**

**::**

"Does it really take that long to get here?" Amy complained and briefly blew the hot drink in her hands. "The food will get cold."

Pulling her half of the blanket tighter around her body and glancing beside her, she let a smile grace her lips as her first guest sipped his hot chocolate in silence, eyes focused and reflecting the flames that danced in the fireplace. Amy sipped her own drink and lowered the mug to the carpeted floor, then brought her knees up to her chest trying to keep herself warm. She was glad, yet surprised, that her most mysterious friend – in her eyes anyway – was the first to arrive to their small dinner, when some expected him to be last to come – or to not even come at all.

He merely glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and remained silent as she kept the small talk flowing. "I think you should hang more with us, Shadow." She said as she patted his hand softly, causing him to stiffen, which went unnoticed by the pink female sitting beside him. "It's going to be good for you. I mean, I don't know how you can stay locked up in your house for too long without going insane."

Shadow closed his eyes and sipped his drink again to prevent the growl forming in his throat from escaping. It was not like he didn't go out; he did. In fact, he spent more time out of his house than inside it. But she was just not lucky enough to cross paths with him, because he liked to go to more secluded places, where he wouldn't have to deal with kids shrieking and car horns echoing among the buildings. He didn't enjoy going shopping as much as she did and didn't enjoy having picnics in the park either. The dark hedgehog liked to be alone for most part of his free time and, although he was seen quite frequently hanging around the bat, he hardly ever went after Rouge for some companionship – she was the one who always found him and there wasn't much he could do to shoo her away and enjoy his loneliness.

"You know," Amy started as she fingered the fabric of the blanket wrapped around them, "it's weird... Weird that Sonic is going to bring his girlfriend." Her guest stiffened once again and shot her a cautious glance, waiting for her outburst that, to his relief, never came. "I don't mind it, really. I was just too young and stupid see the difference between real love and a... A silly infatuation." She smiled slightly and picked her red mug from the floor, bringing it to her lips to steal a quick sip. "I lost so much time running after him. I could've flirted with more guys."

His lips pulled into a smirk but he still remained silent. He agreed with her. She was too young to know such a difference and, though his past self didn't know much about said feeling, he knew that her love for the blue hero had crossed the line between infatuation and obsession. The blue hedgehog was speechless the day Amy came up to him and gave him a soft and brief hug, skipping away right after her small display of affection – affection for a brother, for a dear friend. The day she realized she was more obsessed in a certain TV series than she was obsessed in him was the day she also realized how silly her crush was (how quickly she could get obsessed over something), and gradually she let it go, little by little.

And that night, although her feelings for him were long forgotten, was the night she would be put into test. After all, she would have to see her dear hero hugging and standing so close to another person.

But as he looked at her, so at ease, so at peace, looking down at the steam lifting from the mug in her hands with that smile still glued on her lips, Shadow knew that she had completely overcome her "silly infatuation", as she put it. If she hadn't, she surely would be fidgeting instead of sitting still. Sometimes, the red tainted hedgehog believed he knew her better than she knew herself – and knew more of her than necessary.

Bringing his mug to his lips, he glanced at her again when she heaved out a sigh. "Sonic is dating her for eight months now. Knuckles and Rouge," she snorted, sipping her drink afterwards, "are together for so long that I don't even know how many years passed since they first walked into the room holding hands. Heck! Even Tails is mustering up the courage to ask Cream out!" Amy threw her hands up and laughed a little, knowing that she was acting silly. "And look at me- look at us, Shadow!" Said hedgehog widened his eyes slightly at her, surprised that she mentioned his name in such topic of conversation. "We're the only ones without someone to hold."

Amy released a puff of air through her lips and scooted closer to him, leaning her head on the white tuff of fur on his chest. She nuzzled her cheek on his soft fur and curled beside him, enjoying the warmth that he was sharing with her... Though she thought he was doing it unwillingly. "I'm not saying I'm not happy being single. It's just that I," she trailed off with a sigh and clicked her tongue, "you know what? I think we should date, Shadow. We'll kill two birds with one stone, it's so sim- woof!"

The air rushed out of her lungs and the pink hedgehog realized that she was lying on her back, with her hands pinned beside her head and Shadow straddling her hips with his own. He dipped his head down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss, pulling away slightly just before he captured them again, with more force this time. His lips moved hungrily on hers, nipping and pulling her bottom lip as her now free hands either gripped his shoulders or roamed his back. Shadow put a hand behind her head and the other behind her back, and supported her body as he brought her up to a sitting position. They moved around, the sound of fabric shuffling as he got Amy sitting on his lap, legs on each side of his body, without breaking their kiss.

They only broke away when the need of air was great, but kept their eyes locked on each other. Amy looked down, though, when she moved a bit and the movement caused Shadow to hiss lowly, closing his eyes as he did so. Smirking mischievously, she repeated the movement and her smirk only got wider when he glared at her. "Well, I guess you agree with me." The dark hedgehog lowered his head and planted soft kisses on her shoulder and neck until he was forced to pull away because someone was ringing the doorbell. Amy stood up and made her way to the front door, squeaking when he managed to softly smack her rear.

Shadow wrapped the blanket around his shoulders again and watched in silence as Amy greeted both Sonic and his girlfriend. The pinkette greeted her warmly, hugging the chipmunk briefly before she stepped aside to let them in. He turned around before they could see him looking at them, and sipped the last of his hot chocolate as he watched the flames flickering slightly. He smirked to himself.

Yes, she had absolutely overcome her infatuation. And now she was only his.


End file.
